camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Hale
Personality Thalia is a kind girl who always helps out when she can. She will do anything for does she cares about. She is a person who will always be two steps ahead of her enemy. She is cunning and intelagent and uses her wits to trick people. She hates it when people just waste time when they could spent it with thier family. She is a though fighter and always lives life to the top. History Halley Hale was a worker at a zoo. One day she met Ra, the two of them fell in love and went back to Halley's house. Halley and Ra stayed together for one week but then Babi left her with a note just saying he got a job oppotunity in Australia and decided to go. Nine months later Halley had a two baby girls called Sylvia and Katherine. The three of them were very happy. Two years later Ra returned to see Halley. She was so happy two see him again and they stayed together for two weeks but then he had to go again. Again nine months later she had another baby girl called Thalia. The four of them were very happy together but Halley was always expecting him to reuturn. Thalia was a bright student in school and made many friends, her sisters Sylvia and Katherine also made alot of friends at school. When The twins was 13 and Thalia was 10 the three were all found two have ADHD, Halley told the school but the school refuced to help them out. When the summer holidays began, Halley was killed by a monster attack the three were in thier rooms studying for the next school year when they heard a screem they went down staires but thier mother was already dead. The three packed thier stuff and ran away. Whiel camping the same monster that killed thier mum came again to try and kill them, Thalia found a bow and a bunch of arrows and started shoting at the monster, Sylvia found a dagger and used it to strike the monster and Katherine got a sword and used it to attack the monster. The three of them killed the monster using team work. Later more and more monsters came till the two could not handle any more. Thalia and Katherine were knoked out. Sylvia kept on trying but later was also knoked out. Sylvia woke up looking for her sisters, she found Thalia and woke her up, the two of them her very badly wounded, thier father didn't want to see them die so he healed them and sent the two to Camp Giza and told them that Katherine would have to come sooner or later, So they came to Camp still getting rid of monsters. When they arrived they rebuild that place and Sylvia was made the leader. Powers Offensive #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light or fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Ra have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Ra light have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, or light, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Passive #Children of Ra can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Ra can uses manipulate the light so it can conceal their location for a short amount of time. #Children of Ra have the ability to be unharmed by the effects of fire Supplementary #Children of Ra have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Ra have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire or light; however, fire is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of child or Ra may be Counselor and lt ability only #In rare cases children of Ra can be able to fly by project an ample amount of fire under them, but the longer they fly the more energy is drained. Trait #Children of Ra possess remarkable skills as a leader. #Children of Ra are very skilled in sailing #Children of Ra may apear to be glowing Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Ra Category:Demigod Category:Head Counciler Category:Characters Category:CoCogirl14